Mikaela's Perfect Romance
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Sam's tragic death make Mikaela's life totally changed. She need to protect the AllSpark and Optimus Prime became her guardian......
1. Prologue

**Mikaela's Perfect Romance  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first fic of Optimus Prime/Mikaela. Just want to get my new skill. Hehehehehe......**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

In one beach in one place.....  
There was a Camaro car arrived there, then it stopped there. Sam and Mikaela moved out from that car, got their date.  
"Maybe we're should be here from earlier, right?" asked Sam.  
"Probably. We've faced much obstacles before...." said Mikaela. "But we're still never been apart,"  
"I hope we can be like this forever,"  
"Me too,"  
Then, they looked each other, in front of Bumblebee....  
Then, they got their lips meet and.......

BAM! There was some explosion make them shocked. Bumblebee transformed into the robot mode as Starscream arrived there to attack him. Sam and Mikaela panicked, moved away from the scene.  
"BUMBLEBEE!" screamed Sam.  
'Go away! Run!" screamed Bumblebee.

Sam and Mikaela ran away from their place to get a date as the Decepticon arrived there. Megatron and Starscream in vehicle mode moved after them. They need one piece of the AllSpark, that Sam have.  
"We need to get the AllSpark," said Megatron. "Only he has that thing. We need to get after him,"  
There, Sam and Mikaela looked very panic, they splited themselves into two. Sam ran to the left and Mikaela ran to the right.  
"Starscream, get after that female human, I'll get that boy," Megatron gave Starscream an order.

Megatron went to the left to find Sam while Starscream went to the right to find Mikaela.

Sam ran to get himself from that Decepticon leader. He gasped as the tank behind him moved faster, He accelerated himself but he can't. Then, Sam fell down. as he was so tired. Megatron transformed into the robot mode and grabbed him. Sam screamed and struggled. but he can't get himself away.  
"You need to give that thing to me, boy," said Megatron.  
"What do you want more from me, Decepticon?" scolded Sam.  
"AllSpark,"  
"What?"

Meanwhile, Mikaela stopped running as she arrived at end road. She gasped as Starscream moved closer to her and started grabbed her and took her up. But then....

Mudflap and Skids arrived there, hitting Starscream beofre they got Mikaela and take her away from the scene.  
"You never been satisfied of this, Autobots!" said Starscream, then he attacked the twins before been stopped by Ironhide with one shoot.

The twins took Mikaela away from the battle field as she saw Ironhide and Bumblebee attacked Starscream.  
"We need to get Sam!" said Mikaela.  
"But where's he now?" asked Mudflap.  
"Somewhere here," said Skids.  
Then, the twins transformed into the robot mode as Megatron moved suddenly before them. Mikaela ran away from the scene and hiding herself somewhere. She shocked as she saw Sam was in Megatron's hand.  
"SAM!!" screamed Mikaela then she ran toward the scene before Starscream attacked her suddenly from behind make her thrown out 5 metre from the place. He also attacked those two Autobots (Ironhide and Bumblebee) before he hitted the twins (together with Megatron)  
"You cannot get yourself away," said Megatron. "Your life is in my hand...."  
Mikaela woke up slowly, looking weak. "You better let Sam go!"  
Then, she saw his massive hand placed around Mikaela, make her gasped. Her life was in trouble. She'll died in his hand if she make any action.

Then, there was a truck arrived at the scene, transformed into the robot mode. Optimus Prime then activated his swords to attack Megatron and Starscream along with get after Sam from him. Unfortunately, he had been attacked by Starscream from behind makes him unable to make any action to those decepticons.  
"You better give this boy to me if you want this planet safe," said Megatron.  
"Optimus, don't listen to him! Megatron will kill you!" screamed Sam.  
That make all the Transformers paused their action until....  
Mudflap and Skids activated their blasters. Starscream replied their blast. Then, Mikaela released herself from Megatron to get before Sam.  
"Mikaela, don't!" screamed Sam.

Then, Megatron noticed of it thus he flied away from the scene. Miakela thrown out to the ground and she failed to get Sam from Megatron. Then, Megatron released Sam down. He screamed for help. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee quickly moved to get after Sam but......

Sam fell to the cement floor harshly he got serious injured. Mikaela ran to him.  
"Sam! Sam!" screamed Mikaela, then she grabbed him.  
"Are you okay, Sam? Tell me!" screamed her again.  
"I'm okay..." replied Sam ,weakily. "I can't... take this...."  
"Sam, wake up! You need to stay with me!"  
"I can't..."  
"SAM!!"  
"Please... let me go...."

Then.... Sam was dead. Mikaela shocked of this, she cried, pleaded for get him alive, but it can't be......

Bumblebee and the twins arrived there, they grieved as they lost of the human that they loved the most. Optimus Prime and Ironhide walked toward them, only looked over them.  
"Mikaela," said Optimus Prime. "Just let him go. His time is..."  
'You don't know what was happen to him!" screamed Mikaela. "I'm supposed to die before him! The Autobots like you very need him for protecting the AllSpark! I'm supposed to hold that thing.... and he died in vain,"

Then, Mikaela ran away from the scene, she can't take of Sam's death, **I can't take of this! Sam is not supposed to die. But I'm failed to save him! You can't leave me at all here. I'm really need you, Sam! Ineed you!**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Berulangkali ku cuba Melupakan dirimu  
Yang sering hadir di minda Merasuk fikiranku  
Kau bunuh kewarasanku Mengawal perasaan ku_

(Translated in English)  
_I tried a few times to forget you  
You're always appear in my mind to posses my mind  
You killed my sanity, you controlled my emotion_

Then, she stopped at one jetty and she cried. She remembered of her moment together with Sam. When they were together to help the Autobots to fight against the Decepticons until they were get their love-date..... but it was just a history. **How dare you leave me, Sam.... I don't want to stay alive if you're gone...... I'm really love you, Sam. Come back to me,  
**There, Optimus Prime walked slowly after Mikaela. **I know this is too hard for you, Sam's death makes your life ruined at all. But I'm still here. Maybe I can......**

Mikaela stared toward him. "Optimus? What do you want from me?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kehilangan.  
Oh pedoman Ketidak warasan fikiran  
Kau biarkan Ku tersiksa Kehilangan perasaan  
__**(Kau membuat ku kehilangan  
Kewarasan pemikiran )  
**Lepaskan aku Dari genggam mu  
__**(Berdiri di penjuru ku rasa ingin bersuara  
Mengilai dan menjerit biarpun tanpa suara)**  
Bebaskan aku dari hidupmu  
__**(Memukul menghayun  
Dan menghempaskan kepala  
Biarpun berdarah ku masih belum terasa)  
**Ku tidak mahu Menjadi kalut  
__**(Perit pedih bisa siksanya di kepala  
Atas kehilangan yang masih terasa)**  
Fikiranku tak menentu  
_**_(Menghambakan diri  
Pada perasaan yang tak terkawal  
Kesengsaraan kegagalan dan kehancuran)_**

(Translated in English)  
_The lost  
of guidelines and the non-sanity of my mind  
You let me tortured and lost of my emotion  
__**(You make me lost of my sanity of my mind)  
**Let me out from you  
__**(Standing at the corner I want to voice out  
screaming aloud even no voice out)  
**Let me out from your life  
__**(Hitting and beating  
and smashing my head  
even it's bleeding, I never feel it)  
**I don't want to be chaotic  
__**(So painful of my head  
of the loss of someone that I ever have)  
**My mind in directless  
_**_(Served yourself  
to the uncontrolled emotion  
misery, failure and ruined!)_**

"I need to discuss of something with you," said Optimus Prime. "You need to take over Sam's responsibility to keep the AllSpark from the Decepticon,"  
'What do you say?" scolded Mikaela. "Sam dead because of the AllSpark and me and you want to take over him?"  
"We dont have much choice. You must replace him or the Decepticon will find you,"  
'Because?"  
"You're the second human that the Decepticon want to find for after Sam,"  
That makes Mikaela cried. "I don't want my life ended with hard sufferness as Sam had done. I know what was he feel as he protected the AllSpark from the Decepticon,"

Then, Mikaela walked away from him. She cried along her way to go nowhere.  
**I can't take of this anymore! Can you hear of what am I feel? I want Sam back! I want him back!!!**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku jalan perlahan bersihkan seluruh badan  
Agar di tenangkan kekalutan fikiran  
Agar di jauhkan dari bayang bayang  
Agar dirimu bersemadi dengan tenang  
Agar tiada lagi ketidak warasan fikiran_

(Translated in English)  
_I walked slowly to refresh myself  
For my hash mind to be calmed  
For keep myself away from the shadows  
For yourself rest in peace  
For no more non-insane mind_

"Mikaela, wait!" said Optimus Prime. "I think we're too late,"  
"Bumblebee, get after Mikaela. She'll be a next target of the Decepticon if no Autobots along beside her," The Autobot leader gave him an order.  
Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode and moved after Mikaela.

Meanwhile, Mikaela was still walking and cried of Sam's death. She mumbled and blamed over herself for his death. What am I such a fool for not save him? **That was my fault! Sam died because of me! I'm such a sinful girl to him! I don't want to live here anymore! I want to die!!**

Then, Mikaela stood on the plank of fence and looked over the sea. She want to kill herself! Bumblebee arrived there then he transformed into the robot mode, he tried to grab Mikaela but he failed. He was only looked over her falling down into the sea. Mikaela screamed in fear but she stopped when something taken her up.

Optimus Prime early grabbed her from falling down into the sea.  
"What have you done for, Mikaela?" asked Optimus Prime. "Are you looking useless for us?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tiada lain..ku inginkan Hanyalah keamanan fikiran.  
Pegilah kau Jauh terbang  
Hilanglah kau dari pandangan  
__**(Kau membuat ku kehilangan  
Kewarasan pemikiran) **  
Gagalkah aku..dalam hidupku  
__**(Berdiri di penjuru ku rasa ingin bersuara  
Mengilai dan menjerit biarpun tanpa suara) **  
Yang sudah hanyut tak menentu  
__**(Memukul menghayun Dan menghempaskan kepala  
Biarpun berdarah ku masih belum terasa)  
**Bayang bayangmu menghantuiku  
__**(Perit pedih bisa siksanya di kepala  
Atas kehilangan yang masih terasa)  
**Biarpun kau t'lah lama berkubur  
_**_(Menghambakan diri  
Pada perasaan yang tak terkawal  
Kesengsaraan kegagalan dan kehancuran)_**

(Translated in English)  
_No more I want  
Only for the peaceful mind  
Keep yourself fly away  
Disappeared yourself from my view  
**(You make me lost of my sanity of my mind)**  
Am I failed in my life  
__**(Standing at the corner I want to voice out  
screaming aloud even no voice out)  
**Whom I drown and directionless  
__**(Hitting and beating  
and smashing my head  
even it's bleeding, I never feel it)  
**Your shadows haunted me  
__**(So painful of my head  
of the loss of someone that I ever have)  
**Even you're already dead  
_**_(Served yourself  
to the uncontrolled emotion  
misery, failure and ruined!)_**

"I can't take this, Optimus..." Mikaela cried. "Sam is not supposed to die...."  
'I know what do you feel," said Optimus Prime.

Then, he get Mikaela down to the ground thus she leave the scene with Bumblebee. Ironhide and the twins walked toward their leader.  
"What are we need to do, Prime?" asked Ironhide.  
"We need to give her a time to forget Sam," said Optimus Prime. "She need to take his responsibility to protect the AllSpark,"

At the next day, at Witwicky's home was held of Sam's funeral ceremony. His parents grieved and cried of their one and only son's death. Their only son that they hoped so far to change their life better. It's gone at all. Mikaela stood beside them, cried.  
**Sam, I hope you're in peace up there..... I'm really miss you, Sam......**

That's only she thought when she visited Sam's grave, she held a bouquet of flower and looked down over it.....

_Rest in Peace  
Samuel James Witwicky  
( 10 October 1990 - 15 January 2010 )  
The sacrification for everyone never end_

**Sam... I'm really miss you......** Mikaela cried an placed that bouquet down on his grave.......

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku jalan perlahan bersihkan seluruh badan  
Agar di tenangkan kekalutan fikiran  
Agar di jauhkan dari bayang bayang  
Agar dirimu bersemadi dengan tenang  
Agar ku tenang  
Ku jalan perlahan bersihkan seluruh badan  
Agar di tenangkan kekalutan fikiran  
Agar di jauhkan dari bayang bayang  
Agar dirimu bersemadi dengan tenang  
Agar ku tenang_

(Translated in English)  
_I walked slowly to refresh myself  
For my hash mind to be calmed  
For keep myself away from the shadows  
For yourself rest in peace  
For no more non-insane mind  
So I can calm  
I walked slowly to refresh myself  
For my hash mind to be calmed  
For keep myself away from the shadows  
For yourself rest in peace  
For no more non-insane mind  
So I can calm_

A few days later....

Mikaela sat on the beach, the last place she was a date with Sam. She cried when she saw much couples around there. That reminded her with him.......  
"You're so sad," said Wheelie. "You maybe missed him,"  
"I'm really missed him," said Mikaela, sobbed. "I hope I can meet him again,"  
Then, 5 Autobots arrived at the scene, transformed into the robot mode.  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Mudflap and Skids arrived there.  
"What do you want more?' asked Mikaela.  
"I have something to tell you," said Optimus Prime. "Start from now, you need to take care after the AllSpark,"  
"You say... AllSpark?"  
"The Earth's fate is in your hand,"  
'But it caused Sam's death."  
"He not die in vain, Mikaela..... You need to take over his role to protect this world,"

Mikaela stood up. Then, she grabbed the tube of small AllSpark from Optimus Prime's hand and she slipped it into her bag.  
"I will," said Mikaela. "For Sam's sake,"  
"Maybe you need to take much time to forget him?" asked Optimus Prime  
That make Mikaela cried. "I did this for you......"  
"You mean?'  
"Your life, as an Autobot...... moved into my hand,"  
"So, you're ready to take your new role to protect the AllSpark?"  
"I will, Optimus...."  
Then, Mikaela grabbed him and hugged him. "I'll do anything as long as Earth is safe,"  
That make Bumblebee almost cried. He knew that Mikaela dared to replace him since Sam's death occurred.  
"We have new company," said Mudflap.  
"But she's already here early," said Skids.

Then, all the Autobots leave the scene. Only Optimus Prime and Mikaela were there.  
"Are you sure you want to take this responsibility?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I did this for your sake, Optimus...." replied Mikaela. "Sam must be proud of me,"  
'I hope so,"

And then, slowly they were drown in their first sight romance..... Mikaela need Optimus Prime to protect her from the Decepticon's attack while Optimus Prime need Mikaela to protect the AllSpark.

After that,Mikaela climbed up to his faceplate then they stared each other.... they thought of their lover before their lips meet. Since then, their new life formed. Mikaela got her new role as the second Sam Witwicky. And Optimus Prime was ready to be Mikaela's guardian and lover.

**Does Mikaela is OOC here? Tell me, yeah? Subscribe this story if you want to know what happen to them next.**

**Soundtrack: Gagalkah aku (Am I failed) by Sofaz)**


	2. Perfect Romance?

Meanwhile, Starscream arrived at the top of the building then transformed into the robot mode. Megatron waited of him.  
"Do you have any information about the Autobots?" asked Megatron.  
"There's a girl took over the boy's role for protect the AllSpark (Sam) that we've ruined before," said Starscream. "The Autobots are protecting her right now,"  
"We have a new target,"  
"And can I keep my optical over her now?"  
"Keep watching her. I can't wait to get after the AllSpark from her....."  
Starscream transformed into the vehicle mode, leaving the scene. Megatron started his new plan to get the AllSpark from Mikaela instead to destroy the Autobots down.....

At the same time.....  
There was a truck arrived at one place, which it was looking like a base of the Autobots. Mikaela moved out from that truck. That truck transformed into the robot mode. Then, Mikaela looked over her bag and checked over something. the tube of AllSpark that Optimus Prime given to her was still in her hand.  
'You need to be more careful. The Decepticon will find you anytime without a warning," said Optimus Prime.  
"I know it," said Mikaela. "Sam also held of this task, so I can feel what did he feel before...." Then, she cried.  
"What's wrong with you?'  
"I don't know..... but am I realy sinful to Sam.... he didn't know much of my heart....."  
"You're not sinful to him, Mikaela.... you've done the best for him. But that's a fate that we need to face for...."  
"No... I'm too disgusting for him... also you..."  
"You better move out your word from me....."  
Mikaela stopped crying, looked toward Optimus Prime.  
"I love you, Mikaela....." The Autobot leader, also her lover whispered right to her ear, that make her cried. Thus she placed her head to his audio case.  
"I love you too, Optimus.... I hope you don't leave me as Sam did to me....."  
Mikaela cried. Optimus Prime persuaded her. "Don't be sad, Mikaela. Sam must be sad if you're going like this,"  
She stopped to cry. "Thanks, Optimus. You're like my second Sam,"

That night.....  
Mikaela was in her bedroom after she finished her work in her father's auto-shop. She always thought of Optimus Prime. Then, she looked over the AllSpark on her hand. She felt of something will happen to her, but she didn't know what did she meant about.  
Then, she decided to go out from her house. She climbed out the window outside and took the AllSpark. She walked silently as she didn't want anyone noticed about her. There.....

Optimus Prime, in vehicle mode arrived there.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Nothing, Optimus," said Mikaela. "I just want to release tension,"  
"Don't go anywhere, Mikaela," Optimus Prime transformed into the robot mode. "The Decepticons are looking after you. You have the AllSpark,"  
"But I..."  
"I say, don't,. For your safety,"  
That make Mikaela walked away from Optimus Prime. She didn't listen to him as she was so streesed. Since Sam's death occured, she felt no freedom given to her. Everytime she need to go out, Optimus Prime was at her side, he was just want to protect her from being attacked by the Decepticons for getting the AllSpark from her hand. That's all.  
**I don't know, how much long I need to take this. Sam is dead. and I think it's over. But it's otherwise. I need to afford of his responsbility and..... why did Optimus always be with me?**

Meanwhile, Megatron and Starscream in vehicle mode, were on the air looking over Mikaela. They want after the AllSpark. Then, they stopped at the top of the building, transformed into the robot mode.  
"Our target is almost there," said Megatron.  
"But how are we to get the AllSpark from her?" asked Starscream.  
"That useless Autobot is not at her side. This is a gold oppurtunity to get after this human,"

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I m sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

Mikaela walked along the road, looking over surounding. She felt of something was looking over her.  
**Oh, God. I think someone want after me. But...... I hope nothing can happen to me. I need to go.  
**Then, she stopped walking. She kneed down as she felt not well. She vomitted and walked toward the drain nearby. **What was happen to me? Am I...... Optimus! What I've done?**

At the same time,  
Megatron and Starscream were looking over Mikaela. Then, The Fallen arrived after the Decepticons.  
"How about our target?" asked The Fallen.  
"We're already for the target, Master," said Megatron. "The AllSpark is in her hand,"  
"We need to get it before she send it into the Autobots,"

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I m terrified but I m not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Back to Mikaela.....  
**What was happen to me?  
**She stopped her journey for a while. Take some rest.

Optimus Prime was in vehicle mode, rolling out around the city to find after Mikaela. **She'll be in trouble if she didn't have any vision from the Autobots. He felt of something will happen to her.....**

Mikaela was still there, looking over the AllSpark in her bag and looking upside. She felt, something will happen to her....

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he s here means he s never lost_

Megatron ,Starscream and The Fallen arrived there. Mikaela gasped. She ran away from them but Megatron grabbed her first with his massive hand. Mikaela struggled, screamed for being released.  
"Let me go, Decepticons! Let me go!" screamed Mikaela.  
"You need to give us the AllSpark," said Megatron.  
'What AllSpark? I don't have it,"  
"You're lying, insects,"  
"We better take her away before any Autobots find us," said The Fallen.  
That time....

Optimus Prime arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Then, he activated the swords to attack The Fallen. Megatron and Starscream transformed into the vehicle mode, took Mikaela away from the scene.

"Optimus, help me!!" screamed Mikaela, she was in Megatron's hand.  
"MIKAELA!!!!" screamed Optimus Prime, then he tried to get after the Decepticons but The Fallen attacked him first, makes the Autobot fainted. Mikaela screamed, and her voice disppeared slowly.......

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I m terrified but I m not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Mikaela inpurposely released the AllSpark from her hand and fell into the ground. That make The Fallen got his oppurtunity to get it but Optimus Primw woke up, then he grabbed it and.... he had been upgraded a bit. Then, the Autobot attacked The Fallen before he transformed into the vehicle mode to get after Mikaela.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I m wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won t get the chance to say goodbye  
But it s too late too pick up the value of my life_

Meanwhile, Mikaela had been taken by the 2 Decepticons into the place where Sam also died there. (chapter 1)  
"Why are you take me here?" asked Mikaela.  
"You'll leave out of this world with that boy!" replied Megatron. "The AllSpark is in our hand!"  
"What are you talking about? Kill me! I dare!"  
That make Megatron thorwn Mikaela down to the ground, as he did to Sam.  
At the same time, Optimus Prime arrived there, transformed into the robot mode as he tried to rescue Mikaela, but he failed as Megatron stopped him.  
"You're useless Autobot, Prime," said Megatron. "The AllSpark must be in The Fallen's,"  
"Back out of your word," said Optimus Prime, "I got it!"

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I m terrified but I m not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Meanwhile, Mikaela fell down to the cement floor and she almost broken her legs. She screamed in pain. Starscream moved there, That make she wanted to run but she can't. Then, that Decepticon grabbed her. Mikaela screamed.

At the same time, Optimus Prime attacked Megatron until he fell down. Then, he moved toward Starscream before he hitted him to get after Mikaela. That make Megatron and Starscream leave the scene.

"Are you allright, Mikaela?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm okay," said Mikaela. "And the AllSpark..."  
"Don't worry, it's in my hand,"  
"Thanks for saving my life,"  
"And..... what's wrong with...."  
Mikaela looked over her legs which it covered with blood. Actually........ she had miscarriaged..........

* * *

"I'm sorry, Optimus," said Mikaela. "Actually, I..."  
"I know what was happen to you," said Optimus Prime. "You've pregnant of Sam's child, right?"  
"No, Optimus.... it was yours,"  
"Mine?"  
"Maybe you didn't noticed it, but I felt it!"

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
The truck arrived at one place, transformed into the robot mode. Mikaela walked toward him.  
"The AllSpark is in my hand," said Mikaela.  
"Take care of it. The Decepticons will get after you," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, Mikaela climbed up to his faceplate and kissed him.  
"I'll do the best," said Mikaela.  
"That's what am I need from you," whispered Optimus Prime, then he moved his metal hand softly to grab her and make her closer to his faceplate.  
That make Mikaela felt of something, she slept to his faceplate, purring....  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

"And..." said Mikaela, then she cried. "I failed to play my role to you,"  
"Please don't cry, Mikaela," said Optimus Prime. "You've done the best,"  
"No,.... I'm too bad for you, Optimus..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku manusia lemah  
Selalu terjatuh  
Berbeda aku darimu  
Kau berdiri teguh  
Aku serba tiada  
Aku kekurangan  
Dan bila kau tiba  
Aku hilang dari kewujudan_

(Translated in English)  
_I'm such a weak human  
whom always falling down  
I'm different over you  
you stood up there  
I'm nothing  
I lacked of something  
And when you arrived  
I lost from existance_

"I know of something," said Optimus Prime. "You kept yourself from me due to that situation,"  
Mikaela cried. "I don't know, I want to tell of this to whom. I'm scared. I don't anyone else here. Sam is dead. And you...."  
"I understood of this,"  
"You don't know, Optimus. You haven't feel what was happen to the human girl like me. I was so sinful to you...."  
"But I know...."  
"Optimus..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sempurnanya sifatmu  
Tulusnya hatimu  
Jujurnya niatmu  
Tingginya kesabaranmu  
Lepaskanlah diriku  
Kerna aku  
Tak mampu untuk menanggung  
Sebuah cinta sempurna  
Darimu  
Darimu  
ohhh_

(Translated in English)  
_What the perfect of you  
the pure heart  
the honest intention  
How high of your patience  
Just let me go  
Because I  
Can't to afford  
of the perfect romance  
from you  
from you  
oh...._

"How much I told you, you don't understand!" said Mikaela. "I lost of Sam, then I lost of my responsibility to you and the Autobots, and now, I lost of your...."  
"Mikaela!" said Optimus Prime. "You're not sinful to this. You're right,"  
"I can't take it, Optimus. I can't...." Mikaela cried. "I hate to be like this. Why am I not died with Sam?"  
"Maybe there's a reason why did that happen,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bukan aku tak pernah  
Mengerti dirimu  
Ku sanjung setiap  
Kata cinta kau berikan aku  
Hilangkan rasa itu  
Akhirkan semua  
Dan bila kau sedar  
Aku hilang dari kewujudan_

(Translated in English)  
_I didn't mean to  
understanding you  
I adored of every  
Love word that you given to me  
just let it gone  
finish it all  
And when you arrived  
I lost from the existance_

"What do you mean?" asked Mikaela.  
"There's a reason why did Sam died," said Optimus Prime. "He's not deserved to you,"  
"Sam was not deserved to me? What are you talking about?"  
"Mikaela, Sam had told me, he didn't love you,"  
That make Mikaela cried. "But why? Why didn't he love me?"  
"What's what am I can talk to you,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sempurnanya sifatmu  
Tulusnya hatimu  
Jujurnya niatmu  
Tingginya kesabaranmu  
Lepaskanlah diriku  
Kerna aku  
Tak mampu untuk menanggung  
Sebuah cinta sempurna  
Darimu  
Darimu  
ohhh  
Darimu  
ohhh_

(Translated in English)  
_What the perfect of you  
the pure heart  
the honest intention  
How high of your patience  
Just let me go  
Because I  
Can't to afford  
of the perfect romance  
from you  
from you  
oh...  
from you  
oh..._

"Mikaela," said Optimus Prime. He saw Mikaela walked away from him, she want to leave him, cried.  
"Please don't get after me, Optimus," said Mikaela, cried. "I'm bad for you,"  
"Before you leave here...."  
Mikaela walked toward him. Optimus Prime gave her the AllSpark.  
"Keep this thing as well," said Optimus Prime. "I give this to you because...... you're everything for me..... and the Autobots,"  
Mikaela touched. "I can't believe. You still want me to keep after this thing?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sempurnanya sifatmu  
Tulusnya hatimu  
Jujurnya niatmu  
Tingginya kesabaranmu  
Lepaskanlah diriku  
Kerna aku  
Tak mampu untuk menanggung  
Sebuah cinta sempurna  
Darimu  
Darimu_

(Translated in English)  
_What the perfect of you  
the pure heart  
the honest intention  
How high of your patience  
Just let me go  
Because I'm  
Can't to afford  
of the perfect romance  
from you  
from you....._

"Mikaela," said Optimus Prime. "I did this for you..... even I know it's too harmful for you, the Decepticon will look over you..... but I did this for...."  
"Tell me, Optimus," said Mikaela, she climbed up to him. "I want to know what will you tell me,"  
"I love you, Mikaela,"  
Mikaela shocked. "You love me?"  
"And.... you want to go and leave me with take the AllSpark?"  
"No... Optimus. I want to stay here with you. I know the AllSpark is important to you., so I need to be with you,"  
"Thanks, Mikaela. I love you,"  
"I love you too, Optimus.... you're my hero,"

Then, they stared each other and....... what the sweet of them, their lips were meet.

The End

Moral Value: Every thing that happen must be a reason.

**Soundtrack: Russian Roulette by Rihanna  
Cinta sempurna (Perfect Romance) by Yuna**

**Okay, bad story! Okay, pal. I want at least 5 reviews, if I haven't received any review from you, I QUIT WRITING FANFIC ! I'LL QUIT! I'LL QUIT! I'LL QUIT!! whatever, enjoy!!**


End file.
